


Do You Like It?

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, December 2020 series, F/M, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy finds a perfect gift for Daniel.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Do You Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 19 of aos Christmas! Haha it’s four am! Anyway, I think this one was worth the wait hehe. I hope you enjoy!

“What do you want for Christmas?” Daisy asked mindlessly, casually, while in bed looking at her tablet. 

“You don’t have to get me anything for Christmas,” Daniel answered, just as casually as she had asked.

“What!?” she sat up, leaving her tablet forgotten on the nightstand, “Of course I’m going to get you something.”

“I don’t need anything,” he shrugged.

“But do you want something,” she snuggled closer.

“I have everything I could ever want,” he said with his mouth to the top of her head before kissing her there. He wrapped his arm around her, thinking that she would nuzzle into his chest, like she normally did.

Instead, she swatted him. “Stop being sappy and tell me what you want for Christmas!”

_The next day_

The pair had taken the day off of work to spend some time together and go Christmas shopping for the rest of the team. Daniel was pretty amazed by modern day department stores. He explained that shop windows were always something that he loved to look in, so they stoped and gawked at the ones he found interesting.

There was one that he seemed engrossed by had a modern record player set up. He marveled at it, “That’s what record players look like now?”

“Yep,” she looked at his amazed face, “Vinyl was a trend that started up a few years ago.”

“There so compact,” he commented, “It really works?”

“I’ve never had one, but I suppose people like them.”

He hummed in response, nodding before moving one to the next store and pulling Daisy with him.

_The next day_

_I’m going to be a little late I have to run a quick errand_ , Daisy texted Daniel before she came home. When she sent that text, she was standing at the checkout counter of the store that Daniel saw the record player at the day before.

She had gotten a wooden record player and some records. She picked a few new vinyls, modern artists that she knew Daniel enjoyed, and a few older ones from back in his day.

“Would you like this in a gift box?” the young woman at the counter asked.

“Umm, yes please.”

_Christmas Day_

“I told you not to get me anything,” he grumbled as he unwrapped the box that Daisy had pushed in front of him.

Daisy ran her finger over the silver necklace that he had gotten her. It was a simple chain with two stars interlocking in the middle of it. “Well, you got me something so,” she patted on the box excitedly, “Open it!”

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the picture of the record player on the front of the box. “You went back and got it?!”

“Yeah, it seemed like you would really like it,” she beamed at him. She plopped a brown paper bag on top of the box. “I also thought you would like these.”

He reached into the bag and pulled out the records. He picked up Nat King Cole’s ‘Unforgettable’. “This is one of my favorites,” he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer, “How did you know?”

“You talk about it all the time, babe,” she scoffed. “Do you like it?” she gestured to the box.

“I love it!” he placed a couple of repeated kisses on her forehead before moving to her lips for a proper kiss. “Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
